


Of Matchmaking Snakes and Whispered Secrets

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious Harry, Pining Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: Harry has found a snake. A snake who shares fond memories and endearing moments but not one useful thing for Harry to return her to her owner.





	Of Matchmaking Snakes and Whispered Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Drabble Challenge  
Prompt: Snakes  
Word count: 404

Of all the ways to get to know someone, getting their secrets whispered into his ear by a snake must be one of the weirder ones. Even if it happens under the pretence of identifying the owner and returning the little blue devil, charming as she is. 

Harry has become used to have her curled around his arm, hidden under his clothes and head nestled in his hair. Too used to maybe, to actually hand her over. But then she would tell him how she was smuggled in here because mystery bloke couldn’t bear to part with her, how close they are and how much he loves her. Then Harry feels like an arse for taking this long. 

To be fair though, she _could_ give better hints. All Harry knows is endlessly endearing but also totally useless, next to somewhat worrisome things that will have to be judged in person. Apparently, the bloke has always been in love with Harry, is constantly talking about him, wanted so badly to be his friend but messed up his one chance. It’s slightly uncomfortable to hear, feels invasive and like he cheated someone at once; and the only reason Harry hasn’t freaked out about it is the obvious fondness and exasperation in her tone. It’s the same love with which she tells him about the little coat he begged the house-elves to make for her so she wouldn’t freeze in the cold. 

Ron always jokes how this sounds an awful lot like Malfoy, though lately his jokes have become fairly conclusive, like he actually _believes_ them, and Harry is a bit dumb for not realising. Harry definitely sees where he is coming from, Malfoy has been a constant in his life, has always been there and managed to snatch his attentions. 

But Harry can’t imagine Malfoy caring for a tiny snake, being almost overbearingly protective and confiding every secret, every thought that moves him, shrouded in darkness and receiving only hisses in response. It goes against everything Harry knows about the slimy git, irreconcilable and totally opposing.

Harry reminds himself of that when he catches himself considering the possibility, when he frowns at the deep shadows under Malfoy’s eyes and the lost expression he tries to hide. Malfoy _does_ look like someone who is missing someone important. 

Maybe Ron is right, maybe Harry _should_ investigate Malfoy, check if the secrets match, if there _is_ more to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://glitteringvoids.tumblr.com/post/188579632483/of-matchmaking-snakes-and-whispered-secrets)


End file.
